(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing an impermeable carbon fiber reinforcing type of composite material.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing an impermeable type of composite material reinforced with carbon fiber by an isostatic hot pressing process using a refractory capsule.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior impermeable graphite material has been prepared by, after impregnating a graphite with pitch, glass, synthetic resin by a cold pressing process, repeating a graphitization treatment.
However, such prior process requires a great deal of trouble and time for impregnating treatment and cannot be conducted at a high temperature of above 800.degree. C. and also cannot be done under high pressure since it is not reinforced with carbon fiber, etc. and thus the process has many problems for applying it to a structural material and members thereof.
Moreover, since graphite which is a starting material is made by another method, it requires a great deal of trouble and time to the final product because carbonization and graphitization treatments are held separately for preparing special material and so the price of product tends to go up.